


Bookstore dancing

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Author!Magnus Bane, Bookstore owner!Alec Lightwood, Dancing, Flufftober, Husbands, M/M, Malec, Proud Husband Alec Lightwood, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Alec Lightwood-Bane has never been much of a dancer. That's something anyone who knows him can tell you. However, when Magnus' newest book gets released, Alec decides to throw caution to the wind and dance with his husband.





	Bookstore dancing

Alec Lightwood-Bane has never been much of a dancer. Ask anyone who knows him, and they can tell you that much. He can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that there isn't much that would make him want to dance. The only reason he would want to dance is his husband, Magnus. 

Alec couldn't be happier for, or prouder of his husband. Magnus's newest book has just been released, and the copies Alec ordered are finally on the shelves in his bookstore, and Alec honestly cannot be prouder. If it wasn't for the fact that he has a shop full of customers, a lot of them here for Magnus' book, if he is more than happy to point out, Alec would have closed the store already, and be home, celebrating with his husband.

Over the next few hours at the bookstore, Alec planned the perfect night to celebrate with Magnus, including booking a reservation at their favourite restaurant. He wanted this night to be purfect, but also to be a surprise, so he said nothing about it to Magnus at all during the day. With the help of his sister, Isabelle, he got everything sorted out.

At last, the time came for Alec to close the store. As he made his way home, Alec stopped past the flower shop to buy a bunch of flowers to give to Magnus. When he got home, Alec was greeted by an elated Magnus. Kissing his husband hello, Alec presented the flowers to Magnus, whose smile only widened when he saw the gift Alec held out. 

"I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you and how proud I am of you, Magnus!" Alec said. "I have a surprise for you. I've planned an evening for us, to celebrate the success of your new book, because you deserve it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, Alexander. I love you so much." Magnus said, kissing Alec softly. 

After they got ready for their evening out, Alec and Magnus headed out for their special evening. They went to their favourite restaurant for supper. They talked about the book, and how much of a success it was in Alec's store. 

After supper, they went for a walk, which bemused Magnus. After a while Magnus realised, with surprise, that they were walking towards Alec's bookstore. He asked Alec what was happening, but his beautiful, stubborn husband refused to tell him anything.

When they got outside the store, Magnus heard the music coming from inside, and saw the lighting. Pleasantly surprised, he allowed Alec to lead him inside. 

Once inside, Alec took Magnus' hand in his, looked him in the eyes, with the softest smile on his face and said: "You know I'm not much of a dancer, but when it comes to you, I always feel like dancing. What better reason to dance is there today, than celebrating you and your book?"

Alec held out his hand, which Magnus gratefully accepted, and he was pulled into Alec's embrace. They spent the evening dancing in the bookstore. "I really, really love you, Alexander. You know that?" Magnus said, lifting his head slightly to look up at Alec. 

Alec looked down, into Magnus' beautiful eyes, and with a smile, he said: "Good, because I love you too."

Sharing another soft kiss, Alec and Magnus spent the rest for the evening dancing, more than happy to be held in their loves warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
